


en algún lugar de un gran país

by daruxxa



Series: la historia de este país es como un chiste malo [2]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Culture Shock, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Kinda, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Canon, Prequel, Unrequited Crush, marga has Issues, more or less
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daruxxa/pseuds/daruxxa
Summary: "-(...)Su misión sería mantener a Lorca a salvo… En realidad, nos sería muy útil que siguiese trabajando con nosotros una vez pasase el peligro. Va a vivir usted la Edad de Plata de la cultura española, necesitamos más agentes para proteger a nuestros artistas. Y es usted perfecta.-¿Yo? -Marga frunce el ceño-. Pero si yo no sé hacer nada, sólo… Sólo sé pintar."
Series: la historia de este país es como un chiste malo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041432
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	en algún lugar de un gran país

**Author's Note:**

> [[series masterpost]](https://marga-manso.tumblr.com/post/613655411624755200/masterpost)

**2009**

_-Tenemos a uno de nuestros agentes trabajando en la Residencia, pero… Me temo que muchos de sus amigos y compañeros serán importantes para este país, y el pobre hombre simplemente no da abasto para vigilar a tanta gente. La necesitamos, señorita Manso. Su misión sería mantener a Lorca a salvo… En realidad, nos sería muy útil que siguiese trabajando con nosotros una vez pasase el peligro. Va a vivir usted la Edad de Plata de la cultura española, necesitamos más agentes para proteger a nuestros artistas. Y es usted perfecta._

_-¿Yo? -Marga frunce el ceño-. Pero si yo no sé hacer nada, sólo… Sólo sé pintar._

-x-

Marga no sabría decir en qué momento mira a su alrededor y llega a la conclusión de que el mundo no ha cambiado demasiado, en el fondo.

Hay más teléfonos y coches que personas, por supuesto, y es más fácil que la gente de clase media y baja pueda acceder a ellos. La ropa se ha transformado en un negocio estándar y masificado, se maneja tal nivel de información y a tal velocidad que a Marga no tiene tiempo de asimilarlo, y la medicina parece algo sacado de una novela de Julio Verne aunque haya grupos de personas que rechacen sus avances, cosa que Marga no logra entender. Lo que hubieran dado en su época por tener unas cuantas vacunas más.

Google. ¿Qué cojones es Google? Tarda un par de días en obtener acceso a los ordenadores del Ministerio para averiguar cómo se escribe, y otro par en aprender a manejarlo al nivel que le va a requerir su nuevo puesto de trabajo.

(Por favor, que nadie le pregunte sobre Tuenti).

A pesar del tremendo choque cultural Marga no tarda en darse cuenta de que otras muchas cosas le resultan familiares. El inacabable trasiego de Madrid, la crisis económica que acapara tanto los informativos del siglo XXI como los periódicos de 1918 tras el estallido de la burbuja inmobiliaria y la recesión provocada por el fin de la Gran Guerra, respectivamente. La opinión generalizada de que estudiar Arte sólo sirve para terminar viviendo debajo de un puente. La gente sigue siendo buena y mala, generosa y egoísta, por todas partes, y Marga supone que unos inventos de más o de menos no van a lograr cambiar del todo al ser humano. Si no lo ha logrado una puta puerta que te permite viajar por el tiempo, ¿qué esperanza tiene un mísero teléfono móvil, por muchas canciones que pueda almacenar?

Otra cosa que no ha terminado de cambiar por completo es la situación de la mujer, aunque Salvador Martí tiene razón cuando afirma que ha mejorado mucho. En el 2009 Marga es libre para votar, para estudiar lo que quiera, para abortar, para divorciarse, para trabajar y ganar su propio dinero. Para viajar a donde le dé la gana y vestirse como le dé la gana, al menos según la ley, porque siempre va a haber quien intente ponerle las cosas más difíciles por ser mujer. Incluso en el Ministerio, donde es funcionaria pública y teóricamente igual a sus compañeros varones, tiene que aguantar algunos de sus comentarios y gilipolleces. 

Se consuela pensando que al menos en el 2009 tiene la ley de su parte, y todo lo que tiene que hacer a cambio de poder vivir el presente es vigilar que su mejor amigo continúe a salvo. Es lo único que debe hacer, y a cambio participa en las comidas de empresa de los funcionarios, reenvía el último meme sobre Ernesto, aprende a montar y desmontar un arma con ayuda de Mendieta. Prueba la nueva receta de magdalenas de Angustias, sale tentativamente de fiesta cuando Irene la arrastra a los años ochenta -hasta que llega un punto en el que no hace falta que nadie arrastre a Marga, ya va ella sola, muchas gracias. 

Todo esto se le permite a cambio de proteger a Federico, algo que ella haría de buena gana sin recibir nada a cambio, y escribir tres o cuatro informes a la semana para que el Ministerio esté al tanto de sus andadas. En opinión de Marga los civiles e incluso los funcionarios se quejan demasiado. Casi parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

(Marga no sabría decir en qué momento mira a su alrededor y llega a la conclusión de que el mundo no ha cambiado demasiado, en el fondo, excepto que esto es mentira, porque la gente sigue siendo buena y mala, generosa y egoísta, sigue teniendo unas prioridades que alcanzar y sigue considerando el resto daños colaterales a pesar de que también pueda llamarse vidas rotas.

(Es difícil mantener oculto un secreto cuando media plantilla arde en deseos de conocer a la novata, a la recluta de Mendieta, famosa precisamente por no reclutar a nadie. De contarle cosas sobre el presente y preguntarle sobre el pasado, de comparar sus vivencias en distintas épocas. El Ministerio del Tiempo es un centro de intercambio cultural casi tan brutal como Toledo antes de que los Reyes Católicos se encargasen de destrozar la armonía de la ciudad pero también es un lugar infinitamente más cruel.

Tras apenas una semana en el presente Marga no está preparada para que alguien le comente, con toda la buena intención del mundo, que es admirable lo bien que está llevando saber que va a vivir dos guerras. Se le escapa un chirriante _¿qué?_ y a continuación se hace un silencio sepulcral en la cafetería. Todos se miran entre ellos con los ojos muy abiertos, conscientes de que acaban de cometer un grave error. Angustias se tapa la boca con las manos y hay quien incluso se santigua.

La biblioteca, que hasta ese momento sólo ha visitado en dos ocasiones contadas y siempre acompañada, se convierte en su trinchera durante varias horas. Mendieta vuelve de una misión en el VIII y Marga la está esperando frente a la puerta del tiempo, con el rostro arrasado en lágrimas y sosteniendo un libro sobre la Guerra Civil Española que le lanza a la cara apenas Mendieta pone un pie en el presente. Se siente un poco culpable por el moratón que le causa pero eso no ocurre hasta mucho más tarde, bastantes horas después. Ahora se derrumba en los pasillos de las puertas y llora como no ha llorado desde que nació, horrorizada y aterrorizada a partes iguales de la guerra, del destino de Federico, y ni los abrazos ni las palabras de Mendieta van a poder cambiarlo jamás).

Todo el mundo puede ver a Marga arrastrando los pies por los pasillos, con los hombros hundidos y profundas ojeras bajo los ojos. Aún no le han dado ropa del presente pero Irene le presta una sudadera por lo que deambulea por ahí con una extraña mezcla de sudadera gris y vestido amarillo de finales de la primera década del siglo pasado. Nada que el Ministerio no haya visto antes, por desgracia. La historia de España está plagada de guerras y la civil tal vez sea de las peores, pero sólo es una más entre decenas.

La situación empeora incluso más cuando Marga tiene la oportunidad de leer sobre la segunda Guerra Mundial. Ernesto le pega cuatro voces al funcionario que pensó que era buena idea corregirla apenas tres días después de leer sobre la Guerra Civil ( _“Ya no la llamamos Gran Guerra, sino primera Guerra Mundial…” “¿Cómo que primera?”_ ) y se plantea prohibir la entrada a Marga a la biblioteca. No lo hace, primero porque ya ha aprendido a usar Google y el de Ernesto sería un remedio tardío e inútil, y segundo porque Marga está bastante segura de que Mendieta estaría más que contenta de usarle para repasar los métodos de interrogatorio de la Inquisición.

(Ernesto no dice nada sobre los informes que hace Marga sobre Federico, mucho más escuetos que antes de conocer su destino. No dice nada incluso a pesar de que en cierto momento termine discutiendo con la novata en los pasillos después de que intentase _muy_ en vano consolarla mediante la religión y la fe. En el fondo Marga incluso aprecia las voces y los gritos porque son prueba de que Ernesto es de los pocos que la están tratando con normalidad, los pocos que le echan narices y no la dejan sola para que se vuelva loca con el exceso de información y su conciencia traicionera reventándole la cabeza por dentro. Así que sí, sus informes se vuelven más escuetos y Ernesto no dice nada al respecto. Bastante tiene él en estos momentos con cierta romana, de todos modos, y además… El poeta está a salvo, eso es lo que importa. No hay necesidad de ser crueles al respecto).


End file.
